From One Life to Another: Bonus Chapters
by Li the Twilight Knight
Summary: Ehh... Alternates to chapters 20 and 25 of my other story, because I do not believe in rating a story M for one chapter. Dedicated to artsfan, for all the encouragement. Thanks!
1. Shattered Mirror

If Light was more Kira than I wrote… If he still believed he would be God… This is just an example of how it would have gone instead. An alternate ending to the proper ending, if you will.

This _is_ the first lemon I've ever written and posted, even if it is more of a lime, so I guess you can imagine that I'm scared to death. But, you aren't here to listen to me blather. You're here for smut, and I hope I can deliver. Enjoy. Thank artsfan, because without her I probably wouldn't have written this. :D Oh, yeah. As a minor warning: This is not going to be nice… I guess it would classify as non-con… O.o Lordy, what did I write…?

Alternate Chapter 20: _Shattered_ Mirror

Over the next several days, L was brought regular meals by Light. He never saw anyone else in the house, and was not allowed to leave the room. Light had spoken little, probably assuming that no matter what he said, he would not be able to change L's mind regarding anything. On the fourth or fifth day of being trapped in the room, L finally asked Light quietly, "How long do you plan to keep me here?"

Light looked up, a flicker of surprise in his eyes that L was actually speaking to him. "Until you see that our goal of a peaceful world is the right one." he replied.

L stared at him, then looked down at the bowl of soup he was holding. "Is it truly a peaceful world you want? Or will you try to rule, and kill those in your way, as you did seventeen years ago?"

"I think you know that that's not true." Light said. He watched L set the bowl aside, and continued, "After all, you would not be alive if I were to kill everyone who opposed our goal."

"The great Kira shows mercy?" L asked sarcastically. Light reached out, brushing his fingers against L's face softly. L shifted back, shaking off the touch. "Don't touch me, Light-kun."

Light ignored him, moving closer. L tried to move back, but got tangled in the chain connecting him to the headboard. He cursed silently as he realized that his current predicament didn't leave him much slack to move his arms, or to push Light away.

Light leaned close. "I will just ask you to remember, L. If I wanted to kill you, there are a hundred ways to do it that don't involve Drevan seeing your name. Drevan wishes your death, but has agreed that I may keep you alive. Dangerous or not, I still feel the same about you." He dipped his head, kissing L lightly on the lips.

L struggled against the tangled chain, but couldn't free his trapped arm. There was a look in Light's eyes now that he didn't like. A dark Kira-fire that promised nothing but pain. Light pulled back to stare at L, and smiled wickedly. L didn't like the smile at all.

"Light-kun…" he whispered. Light reached up, cupping L's cheek gently before slapping him harshly. L recoiled, jerking his arms against the chains. Light smiled, leaning to kiss his stinging cheek.

"What's wrong, L?" he murmured. L jerked on the chain, finally freeing the arm twisted up in it and swinging at Light. Light caught his arm, reaching up with his other hand and unlocking the end of the chain from the headboard. He twisted it around the headboard several times before snapping the other cuff around L's free wrist, leaving him with little free range of motion. L lashed out, trying to kick him, but Light straddled his waist and pinned his legs down.

L froze instantly, staring up at the other boy with a suddenly blank expression. "Get off of me."

Light grinned evilly. "No." He reached out with one hand, trailing his fingers down L's neck and chest, and L shivered. He squirmed futilely for a few moments, trying to fight as Light pulled his shirt up over his head to hang from the chains. But it was no use.

Light stared in surprise at the white notebook tucked into the front of L's jeans. "So," he murmured. "You had it." With a wicked smile, he took the notebook, allowing his hand to just brush against L as he pulled it away. L winced, hating him in that moment.

Light, on the other hand, was enjoying himself far too much. "To think… the great L, bound and helpless before me." He ran his fingers down L's stomach, and the detective suppressed a shiver. "All mine." Light murmured. "To do with as I please." He paused. "I am Kira, after all. And to know that I can have L, my only rival and only equal… Delicious." His fingertips drifted up to stroke L's neck, and L whimpered. "From your reactions," Light continued, "I would say that you are a virgin. Appropriate. For the gods were offered virgins, were they not?"

L's wide eyes were answer enough. In two different lifetimes, that was probably one of the only areas that he had no expertise in whatsoever. He stared at Light, unable to stop fear from appearing in his normally unreadable eyes. Light's eyes gleamed, and his fingers trailed back down again, moving to the clasp of L's jeans. He flicked it open, leaning down to press rough, hot kisses up the pale skin of L's neck.

L couldn't stop the moan that escaped his tortured throat. He had never been touched like this, ever… Every touch seemed amplified by a million. Light's lips were hellfire against the sensitive skin, and L was torn between wanting to pull away, knowing it was wrong, or to lean into the blazing feeling.

Light sensed his uncertainty, claiming his lips in a kiss that burned right through L's very soul. Before he knew what had happened, he was kissing back, dueling with Light's tongue in a fight that he wasn't altogether sure he wanted to win. Light finally broke the kiss to breathe, staring down at L with lust in his eyes. L suddenly realized the theme of his mistake, and whispered fearfully, "No, Light-kun… I can't…" Suddenly he was no longer a reincarnation of the greatest detective the world had ever known. He was a scared teenager, unable to fight off his assailant.

"As far as I can see, L…" Light returned, also whispering, "You enjoyed that very much, which is essentially surrender. You're mine, now." His eyes glinted, promising things that L didn't want, and the raven-haired boy shook his head.

"No… I don't want…" Not now, not like this. Not when the boy he wished were here was replaced by the horrible Kira-demon. L continued to shake his head furiously. Light had been silent for a long while, and L hoped that he had reconsidered, that the real Light had come back. But he had no such luck.

Light's lips returned, kissing down his throat before biting at the junction of his neck and shoulder. L gasped sharply, and Light licked the sting of the bite away before moving farther down. His lips moved down L's breastbone, and the detective was wishing furiously that someone, _anyone, even Drevan at this point!_, would walk in and stop Light. But then a hot mouth closed over his nipple and a sharp cry escaped him. A wicked tongue laved at the small nub, and L writhed, trying to get away with nowhere to go.

"Light-kun, stop!"

He was ignored, as Light continued to kiss down his stomach, reaching the unsnapped waistband of L's jeans. L tensed, his eyes wide. Light paused to look up at him, and L knew that the other was relishing the fear in his obsidian eyes. He struggled to swallow the whimpers trying to force their way out of his throat, succeeding to a point. The only sound that escaped was a keening whine, almost too low to be heard. Light reached for L's jeans, pulling the rough material down and off. Boxers followed, and L tried to curl up and get away, forgetting that Light was still sitting on his legs.

Light leaned up, kissing him again, but L didn't respond this time. He let the other do what he would, silent tears beginning to form in his eyes. He didn't want this, but Light wasn't going to stop. It was going to hurt… Light began to kiss down his body again, moving down the soft skin of his stomach to hover over the erection L unwillingly had. His traitorous body betrayed him, reacting to Light's touch when L wanted nothing more than for everything to stop. Light smirked up at L before licking a single long line up the curve of L's erection. L couldn't stop the shriek, squirming futilely to get away from this murderer and the hateful pleasure he offered. Tears were finally free to track down his face, and he was beyond caring if Light saw.

Light sat up, reaching up to wipe the tears away with his thumb. "What's the matter, L?" he asked, a low tone of satisfaction beneath his words. He wondered, wickedly, if he forced the moment to its' crisis, would he see L shatter beneath him? The detective he had never been able to defeat, _it had taken death to overcome him_, broken because of a few simple touches? Light wondered, and smiled.

L took a shuddering breath. "Light-kun, please stop…" he whispered, not caring if he was begging. "Please…"

"Not now." Light replied. "It's too late for that." His hand moved to L's member, rolling his thumb over the head before beginning a slow rhythm. Yes, L was definitely a virgin. He responded far too easily to touch.

L clenched his eyes shut, fists curled tightly around the chains trapping him to the headboard as he fought not to make a sound. Pleasure ran through his veins like an electric current, but he bit his tongue to stifle the moans. He wouldn't give Light the satisfaction.

Light grinned, putting his own fingers in his mouth and sucking on them, watching with lust-filled eyes as L squirmed and tried to stay silent. He shifted, taking his hand off the other's shaft briefly to move his legs to a better position. Then he returned to his leisurely stroking, certain that L was unable to resist by now. He must be half-numb with pleasure. He took his fingers out of his mouth, letting the saliva-coated digits brush down to tease L's entrance. The detective stiffened, but bit furiously on his lip to contain all sound, drawing blood. Light laughed, leaning up to lick the small trickle of blood away as he pressed three fingers into L's entrance without waiting.

L screamed then. There was so much pain; it felt like he was being ripped in two. Light ignored the sounds of distress, pressing farther, searching for L's pleasure center. L began to sob, unable to hold it back anymore, his breath coming in shallow, tortured pants. Everything hurt so badly. The pain was blinding; he couldn't even feel Light's hand on his erection anymore. Light's fingers twisted, searching, and L felt them brush something that made him see stars. Somehow it made the pain fade away. He tried weakly to squirm away, knowing that it was something more that he did not want, but Light pinned L's legs with his knees, making sure to press that spot again. L went limp, an overwhelming feeling coursing through him, but sobbing all the same. This was wrong!

He couldn't resist, however, when Light's mouth descended back to his needy erection. The auburn-haired boy was talented, and even if L didn't want it he was forced to sit back and succumb. Fire coiled in his stomach, and when he thought he would be able to bear it no longer, he released with a choked sob.

Light had pulled back so as not to gag, and smiled down at the shaking, crying wreck he had made of L. After pulling his fingers out, he unhooked one of L's wrists, righting the chain back to how it had been originally, and lifted the sobbing detective into his arms. He cradled L gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, L."

L stiffened at the words, and blindly began to flail, struggling out of Light's arms. "Get out! Get _away_ from me, Kira!" Light stepped back out of reach, and L turned away, curling up into his usual position. "Go! If that was love, I do not want your love! Leave me alone!"

Light stooped, picking up the white notebook and retreating from the room. L buried his face in his knees and cried.

xXx

Downstairs, Light walked into the kitchen and set the white notebook on the table in front of Drevan. Drevan raised an eyebrow, and all Light said in way of explanation was, "L had it."

Drevan nodded. "He hates you, yes?"

"Probably. I've ruined it now. He'll never listen to us."

"It'll all work out. The easiest way would be to allow me to see his name. Then the problems would be gone." Drevan said easily, adopting a convincing tone of voice. Light nodded slowly.

"Yeah… That would end this much quicker."

"Right…" Drevan agreed. "One step closer to the world we all hope for." Light was nodding quickly in agreement, and Drevan smiled. "Do me a favor. Go tell Emi that I need to speak with her regarding plans for tomorrow." Light nodded, going in search of the other resident of the house, and Drevan bit back a laugh. Kira was eating up Light's soul, and when that process was complete, he would be blind again to reason. This silly emotion he held for L would be erased, and he would not protest what Drevan was about to do.

He picked up his red notebook, heading for the stairs. "Oh, L…"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

In which L is murdered, Light loses, Drevan wins, and the world comes to an end. WTF did I just write? This is not my ending!

So, my first attempt at a real, posted lemon. O.o That was… difficult, at some parts. Probably OOC, too. Happy, artsfan? (wry smile) I tried, my dear. I really did! But now you see why he couldn't molest poor L in the original, even with the intent to be nice instead. If he had, he would have found the notebook L had.

Thanks to all the readers of From One Life to Another, and I'll assure you that the real ending is much, much better!

Li

PS: I think this is longer than the _actual_ chapter 20. Damn…


	2. The Spaces Between Words

So after the last time I did a bonus chapter, I decided that this time around would be where all the nice sappy stuff goes, just in time for the nice, sappy ending. So if you fancy drowning in fluff, go right ahead. If last chapter was my first time posting _anything_ on this subject, this chapter is my first real, true, complete lemon. (cringe) I'm going to go away and leave you to your smut now. Enjoy.

Chapter 25 Deleted Scene: The Spaces Between Words

"Well then, I'll just have to make you tired."

The words had been spoken teasingly, to gauge L's reaction. Light couldn't help but smile as the raven-haired boy looked up at him, his eyes wide as he interpreted one of several possible meanings of the statement. He reached up to run his hand through L's hair gently, and the detective hummed softly in contentment.

He shifted, pulling L onto his lap and kissing him on the forehead.

"Light…" L murmured, uncertain. Light wrapped his arms around L's waist, leaning down and kissing him tenderly. L returned the kiss, sighing with pleasure as Light's tongue probed his mouth. There was something about this, just the simple act of being with someone you loved… L wouldn't give up this feeling for the world. It was something he had never been allowed in his past life, and something he had never had up until now.

Light's hand slipped under his shirt to rub soothingly over his back, and L bit back a tiny moan. Light broke the kiss, but stayed to speak against L's lips, "Tired yet?"

"No-o…" L managed, almost too distracted to form the single syllable. Light smiled, hooking an arm under L's knees and lifting the other up, starting towards their room. "Light…!"

Light's grin widened. "What?" he asked innocently. "We're going to bed." L didn't even need to stop and think how suggestive that sounded. He looked up at Light, his eyes wide. Light chuckled at his expression.

"Your mind is in the gutter, Lawliet." he murmured against L's hair, smiling fondly. L turned red, realizing that yes, it had been. Light laughed quietly, carrying him into their room and dropping him into bed. He stepped off to the side to change into pajamas, and L looked away, grabbing his own pajamas from the dresser. As he pulled his white shirt over his head and tossed it aside, he felt Light's breath on the back of his neck and a warm arm fold around his waist. He sighed, tipping his head back onto Light's shoulder and letting the other boy kiss along the curve of his neck. When he reached L's ear, he licked his earlobe teasingly before murmuring, "Not that your mind being in the gutter was incorrect…"

L shivered, turning his head to catch Light's lips with his own. The kiss was slow, saying everything that L couldn't form the words to say in that moment. Light turned, pulling L properly into his arms, and whispered against his mouth, "I want you, L…"

L swallowed nervously, but nodded. He wanted Light, too, even if the idea was frightening. Trusting another so completely with himself… It was something he had never done before. But this was Light, and Kira was nothing more than another nightmare. Kira was dead and gone.

Light scooped him up, moving to lay him gently on the bed. He stripped out of his own shirt before lying down next to the detective, stealing another kiss. L kissed back eagerly, and Light shifted to lie overtop of him, sliding a knee between the detective's legs.

A low moan escaped L at the unfamiliar contact. He arched his back, trying to get closer as Light kissed across his collarbone. The warm, ticklish sensation trailed down across his stomach, and he squirmed as his nerves were assaulted, a small giggle escaping.

"Ticklish." Light whispered against the soft skin of L's stomach. He pressed a final kiss there, smiling in amusement as L writhed, whining, and moved back up to take his lips in quick, moist kisses. L wrapped his arms tightly around him, clinging as he returned the kisses, shifting to feel the pressure of Light's knee on a _very_ sensitive spot. He moaned into the kiss, and Light smirked against his lips. The auburn-haired boy trailed kisses along his pale partner's shoulders, dipping to take a small, rosy nipple into his mouth. L yelped, arching into Light's hands and mouth, eager to feel everything Light was offering.

Light teased the small bud, nipping gently and laving it with his tongue before pulling back to look at L. The other boy was panting softly against the pillows, his thumb pressed firmly against his front teeth, trying to retain any sound. His eyes were tightly shut. Light smiled, reaching out and carefully undoing the button of L's jeans. L's eyes flew open wide as Light's fingers 'accidentally' brushed the front of his no-longer-baggy pants. Light reached up and pulled his thumb away from his mouth, bringing it to his own lips and kissing the pad gently. L shivered, and Light moved to pull down his jeans and boxers. L hesitated, then nodded.

When Light had removed the offending clothing, L sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on them and taking a deep breath. Light smiled, running his fingers through L's hair before getting up to take off his own pants and underwear. When he matched L, he pulled the covers back, slipping into the bed and watching the raven-haired boy with a small smile on his face.

L hesitantly crept closer, a small 'eep' escaping as Light pulled him under the covers and out of the chill of the room. He pulled him close, and they snuggled, L nestling against Light's side contentedly, soaking up the warmth the other offered.

Light's hand was stroking his bare shoulder gently, exploring the smooth skin and slowly moving farther down until he was rubbing carefully at L's side. L hummed, but didn't protest. The hand moved even further, circling his navel before reaching to palm his member lightly. L cried out, arching against Light's hand.

"Shh…" Light murmured. "It feels good, right?" L nodded, a bit hurriedly, and Light smiled. "This life I might be a virgin, but last life I wasn't. You are for both, aren't you?"

L nodded again, finding himself unable to speak coherently. Light's hand continued to move in slow, careful strokes, and L moaned softly, reaching up to grip Light's shoulders to steady himself.

"Shhh…" The soothing sound was repeated, and Light pulled back, reaching over to the side table. He pulled open the drawer, rummaging through before pulling out a small bottle of hand lotion. L's eyes, wide with nervousness, never left him. Light opened the bottle, slicking his fingers with the cool lotion, moving back and smiling reassuringly at L. "It'll be fine… Just tell me to stop if it's too much, okay?" His fingers slipped down to carefully stroke at L's entrance, before one slid easily inside. L squirmed, trying to adjust to the uncomfortable feeling of having something inside of him. Light shifted so that he could lean down and kiss him, twining his tongue with L's and distracting him enough so that he wouldn't notice the second finger as much. He swallowed L's soft whimpers, mingled pain and pleasure, and spread his fingers carefully. L whimpered, and Light moved to trail kisses down his throat. "Shh…" He slipped in the third finger, spreading them rhythmically, and L arched, moaning. Light smiled, searching about for the spot he had brushed by accident and running his fingers over it again.

"Light-kun… Light…" L murmured hazily, rocking his hips languidly against Light's fingers. He felt like his head was foggy, practically delirious with the amazing sensations Light was providing. There was something he needed to say, but he couldn't remember what at that moment.

Light's fingers paused, and the auburn-haired boy reached up to brush L's sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Yes, L?"

"You…" L tried. "You're… You're really here…"

Light smiled. "Yes, L, I'm really here."

"You died for me… You were so close to being gone forever… If that rule didn't exist, you'd be dead, for good…" L whispered.

Light cupped his cheek gently. "L…" he whispered, his voice rough. "If I had died, I would have waited to be reincarnated and come to find you again. You won't get rid of me that easily." He slipped his fingers out of the other, smiling faintly as L keened softly at the loss, and said firmly, "It doesn't matter anymore. We're both alive, and here, together." He reached for the bottle of lotion, tipping it into his hand and moving to coat his own neglected arousal. It was back to being completely hard with just a pump or two, and he moved to press against L's entrance. "Are you ready?"

L took a deep breath, then nodded shakily. Light eased forward slowly, watching L's face for any sign of pain. When he was completely inside, he stopped, leaning forward to kiss L's forehead.

"Light-kun…"

Light blinked. "…yes?"

L wrapped his arms tightly around Light's shoulders. "Move, please!"

Light was all too happy to oblige. He began a steady rhythm, and L moaned against his shoulder as he struck his dark-haired lover's prostate. L's fingernails left small crescents in Light's shoulders, and he cried aloud as Light snaked a hand between them and began to stroke his member in time with his thrusts.

"Light!" L cried, his voice a gasp. "I'm…!" He held Light tighter, as Light only seemed to move faster at his cry. L felt the pleasure building to a high note, and then the coil of fire in his stomach released. He turned his head, nuzzling and moaning into Light's neck as he came, feeling Light come almost directly after.

Light slipped out of him, drawing L close. He kissed him softly, then smiled and murmured, "Tired now?"

L nodded. "That was… amazing. And exhausting… And worth it…" he mumbled back, nuzzling Light's shoulder sleepily. Light turned him on his side, scooting against his back and wrapping an arm around his slender waist.

"Go to sleep, L." He kissed the back of his neck, and L sighed, falling asleep almost immediately. Light chuckled to himself, smiling, knowing that tomorrow would be a good day.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

O.O

O.o

X3

SO. If you're not all dead of fluff overdose, I would like to bring this… _thing_ to a conclusion. Yes, there were tremendous amounts of fluff, OOC, and sap, but that's why this doesn't go in the main story! This is only if you care about this sort of thing. :)

Now, if you haven't, go read the proper epilogue!  
Lots of love!  
Li


End file.
